


Big Dick (Gran)Berry

by ItsSomething



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Ab Licking, Dick Growth, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSomething/pseuds/ItsSomething
Summary: It's two months after the defeat of the Goddess Ilias; and Alma Elma, since that day, had been hearing so much about how her Dragonkin sister-in-arms, Granberia, had fought until she collapsed. Overcome with an emotion that she, as a Succubus, just hasn't felt before, she decides to go to her friend for some help...Lewdness and a bit of shenanigans ensue.





	Big Dick (Gran)Berry

“Berry,” whispered a voice into Granberia’s ear. “Berryyyyyyyyyyyyy,” it repeated; she knew the voice all too well. “Granberry, I know you’re awake…” The Heavenly Knight of Fire sighed, turning her head and opening her eyes. Above her, in the darkness of night, loomed a pair of dim red eyes, and the air was laced with a lavender scent. As she suspected, the voice belonged to none other than Alma Elma, the Succubus Queen. “Can I talk with you? I can’t fall asleep.”

The question made Granberia make a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan, but she knew Alma wasn’t going to let her sleep unless she humored her. So, after sitting up, Granberia grabbed a candle from her nightstand, and with a little flame sprouting from the tip of her claw, she lit it, before setting it back on the nightstand. Then, she patted the spot on the bed next to her, which Alma Elma eagerly sat herself down on. “Alright, Alma, tell me what’s up,” Granberia put her hands in her lap, her head turned once more to face Alma.

“I’m horny.”

Granberia reached over to turn out the candle. However, Alma, being the Heavenly Knight of Wind, grabbed the dragonkin’s hand, and pulled it back. “Not like that,” she said, putting Granberia’s hands back into her lap. “I mean…I don’t know. I heard how brave you were, relentlessly attacking Ilias in that battle until you couldn’t stand anymore. I felt…Honestly, I felt jealous. I just left when I was starting to feel tired, but you stuck around until you really couldn’t fight anymore. I wish that I had your valor...”

“That’s…Not really related at all to being horny,” Granberia sighed, before pulling some strands of her crimson hair from her face. “Thanks for the praise, though, I suppose? It was two months ago, though…”

“It was. Yet, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I’ve tried just about everything to ease whatever this feeling is inside of me, but…Honestly, not even my biggest dildos worked. It’s like being horny, but sex alone isn’t fulfilling it. Berry, do you know what’s going on?”

Granberia had to take a moment to process what Alma said in her tired state, but when it sank in, her eyes grew wide. “…Alma, are you trying to say you’re in love with me?”

“I don’t follow.”

“You haven’t been able to stop thinking about me, and no matter what you try to do, this feeling that’s like lust but isn’t going away. So you come to me, the object of your desires…Alma, this screams of a confession.”

It was then Alma Elma’s turn for her eyes to go wide. “By the First, Granberia, when you put it that way…!”

“Sorry, but as a dragonkin, I can’t love you until you complete the Dragon Seal Trial. Come back after that.” And she started to reach for the candle again, only for Alma to stop her a second time. Really, Granberia just wanted to get back to sleep.

“Oh, come on…I’m a Heavenly Knight, just like you. That’s worth more than some seal that Luka-boy got on his hand before he even figured out the proper way to work with Sylph, let alone even make a pact Gnome. And he still wasn’t able to defeat you after that! Not until he got to the Castle, anyway. No need to cling to an archaic rule~”

Unfortunately for Berry, she knew that Alma was right in that regard, a fact that made her nostrils flare. Though defeated, that didn’t mean she was delighted about it. “Fine. What do you want me to do about it, though, Alma?”

“Take me.”

“…What?”

“Ah, I’ll put it in more obvious terms, then.” With a hand on Granberia’s shoulder, Alma Elma swung her leg over both of Beria’s, rolling over. When she stopped, her rump was planted on Granberia’s wide thighs, her own legs around the dragonkin’s hips, and her chest in front of Granberia’s face. “I want you to take me. I’ll let you take control, for the first time since we’ve met. With you, I think this feeling that has burned inside me for so long will finally be sated. And just to sweeten the deal…” Alma Elma leaned forward, pressing her scantily-clad body against Granberia’s pajama-covered form, before whispering in her ear, “…If you do this for me, I’ll never use a pleasure attack in our sparring matches again.”

Granberia was fortunate that Alma was whispering into her ear, else she would have seen the streak across her face that had become as red as her hair. But, keeping up her demeanor, she replied with another short question. “You won’t let me sleep until I do, won’t you?”

“Nope.”

“Of course,” Granberia sighed, “Fine, Alma, I’ll give it a go. Just get off of me so I can get some more of the lights on.” Alma planted her lips on Granberia’s cheek, before hopping off of her and stepping back. In short order, Granberia had a few of the torches on the walls lit, bathing the room with an orange glow. Then, the Dragonkin went back to the bed, the Succubus waiting patiently atop it, her purple tail thumping against her pillow.

Alma Elma was the pinnacle of feminine beauty, fitting for someone bearing the title of Succubus Queen. A loose, black crop-top, embroidered with small purple letters reading “A.E.,” covered her large chest, while still revealing her ample cleavage. Her heavy bosom tapered to a slender waist, which flared out once more to her hips, hugged and emphasized by simple black panties, similarly embroidered with the small purple letters. It so fit the leisurely Succubus Queen; simple, comfortable, and perhaps most of all (as reluctant as Granberia would be to admit aloud) sexy. Those voluptuous curves, however, were only made the sweeter by her face, made of a pair of lips built for kissing, soft and naturally glistening as her tongue swept along them, a small nose that added just the slightest bit of cuteness, and a pair of almost-glowing red eyes, windows into her sensual soul, all this topped off by purple hair so long and so thick, she probably didn’t need a blanket if she laid upon her stomach; so smooth to the touch that it was like silk.

She could hardly be more different from Granberia. Dressed in plain white clothes that covered her yellow skin where green scales did not, it was entirely practical, showing off as little as possible – but what did show, despite how different she was from Alma, was still quite a sight. Short, fiery red hair was styled in spikes and swept aside to cover as little of her face as possible, allowing her yellow, slit-pupiled eyes to see as much as they could. Her chest was modest, unlike Alma’s, and her stomach, rather than being slender and petite for an hourglass shape, was instead – beneath her clothes – adorned with an impressive six-pack. This matched the rest of her body, which was muscular, fitting for her stature as a warrior. Of course, if there was one place where Granberia’s and Alma Elma’s bodies matched, it was in the hips; even with her own waist, Granberia’s hips were explosively large to support the weight of her draconic musculature, and the green-scaled tail that was lightly swaying as she moved.

But as tomboyish as Granberia was, Alma adored every inch of it; she always had, but these feelings that had been building since the defeat of the Goddess of Light only made Alma Elma realize how much she really appreciated every inch of it. “Come now, Berry~ Join me. There’s no need to be shy~” She spoke with sultry tones, every syllable dripping with lust as she opened her arms.

“No, there isn’t,” Granberia replied, before throwing off her white clothes. “And you said I was going to be the one in control. So…” Stepping up to the side of the bed, before grabbing Alma’s head and pulling it against her solid abs. “Get licking.”

Alma didn’t need to hear her say it twice. Burying her face into Granberia’s well-sculpted abdominal muscles, Alma Elma glided her tongue over them. Over each bulging muscle, between each little crevasse, she made sure every last millimeter was well-glistened with her spit. No small amount of attention was paid to any part, as Alma tasted the strong abs of the warrior she had so come to admire…Of course, because the hole was there, she did probe at Granberia’s navel with her tongue just as the rest of her abs.

And it was delicious, through and through. Even if it was just foreplay, this got Alma Elma’s loins heated. All the while, Granberia’s hands ran through Alma’s hair, rubbing her head. The warrior was enjoying having the Succubus at her beck and call for the first time in their long friendship, enjoying being the one in control. “That’s enough,” she finally called, and Alma, evidently reluctant, pulled away. “Come up…There we go.” Granberia urged the succubus upright, until, with Alma on her knees upon the bed and the dragonkin standing beside it, they were eye to eye. “So you can lick a stomach well. Show me that you can do the same with my tongue~” Granberia could almost feel the hearts forming within Alma’s eyes as she leaned forward, and kissed the Succubus.

In all their lewd “sparring” matches before, not once did they ever kiss…But now? Oh, for Alma, to finally kiss Granberia was such a satisfying feeling. Her breath, her tongue, her lips were all hot, a sign of the fire that burned within her, the fire that lit the flames of passion heating Alma’s pounding heart. It was everything she ever wanted and more, and she was grateful, showing her gratitude by suckling on Granberia’s tongue with tender care, pushing the dragon’s tongue with her own.

Granberia took her hands from Alma’s head, and slid them down her voluptuous form. As they kissed, she gripped and groped the Succubus’s prodigious chest with her right hand, sliding her left hand further down. Green, claw-like fingers grazed the supple flesh of Alma Elma’s back, smooth and soft, until they took a firm grip upon the Succubus’s rear end. Even through those panties, Granberia could feel that immaculate softness; so plush, so warm…

This groping and kissing continued for some minutes, every second an eternity of heaven and hell for Alma; she had Granberia, that dragonkin she loved, yet she was so teasingly slow with her. If she hadn’t agreed to let Granberia take the lead, then for sure her impatience, her instincts as a Succubus would have led to the two rolling on the ground now…But she was a Succubus of her word, and she was certain that, as Granberia’s body pressed against hers, and her hands felt her up, this sort of intimacy wouldn’t have been possible. That was just enough to make her restrain herself.

And then, Granberia broke the kiss. “Hah…So you know how Micaela brought me to Enrika after I collapsed fighting Ilias…?” The thin strand of saliva connecting their tongues by the tips strained the more she spoke. Alma simply nodded in response. “Turns out her Holy magic gave me a little something extra, that apparently angels can develop sometimes…I’ve had it sealed, but I’m sure if you focus, you can sense it.”

Alma closed her eyes, as Granberia pulled her into another kiss. Alma’s hand went right to Granberia’s crotch, and as their tongues mingled once more, her fingers indeed felt a peculiar presence juuuust above where the dragon’s slit usually was. Whatever was there, it was sealed well; even with as much focus as her lust-addled mind could muster, she just could just barely feel it.

And then, with her hands, she felt it; Granberia released the seal, and from that very spot where Alma’s hand was resting sprouted a  _very_  familiar shape to the hands of the licentious Alma Elma, though of a size her hands rarely experienced before…It was a cock, semi-erect, with a pair of heavy balls beneath it. Alma broke the kiss again, just so she could lower herself down and get a closer look at that thing…It was smooth, and it was  _big_ . “Can I...” Alma let the question begin to slip, but the Succ wanted to suck.

“Go ahead. You’ve proven your tongue twice tonight, might as well make it a third~” Granberia’s right hand went away from Alma’s chest, back up to her head as the Succubus took the head of the dragonkin’s new shaft within her mouth. Velvet soft were Alma’s lips and tongue as they caressed the meat, her cheeks and throat caressing it as more and more of Berry’s cock slid in there…Deeper and deeper, until Alma’s chin bumped against the heaving balls of Granberia. As she did this, Granberia moved her other hand away from her ass…And onto one of Alma’s horns; her right hand similarly moved to the other horn, until Granberia had a nice pair of handlebars.

A pair of ruby eyes gazed up at the dragonkin. They weren’t challenging her, nor scared; they told the dragonkin that Alma knew precisely what was going to happen next, and that she was ready for it. This visual confirmation was all Granberia needed to tighten her grip on those horns, and start to push and pull on Alma’s head while pounding her hips. She silently invoked the power of the earth within her, to keep her cock nice and hard within the fleshy confines of Alma’s throat, as well as water to make those balls of hers just a bit heavier. She figured that would be a gift Alma Elma would appreciate.

Moaning, sucking, and slurping sounds mixed with the smacking of flesh against face as warrior thrusted, and the lady received, a dragon’s blade down the woman’s throat. Yet Alma took it all with pride befitting of her status, not a gag or complaint as Granberia used her throat as a toy. It was, after all, what she wanted; for Granberia to be the one to take her, and for her to be the one “taking” Granberia. She didn’t even care about the size, or how much cum she could practically smell in that sack, just waiting to be pumped into her. She just cared that it was Granberia doing it. It was enough to tempt Alma to slide a hand into her panties. She was dripping down there, and she might as well get herself prepared for something that big by starting with her fingers~

“Nnnhh, damn my weakness…” Granberia grunted, her thrusting becoming slow and unsteady. “I’m already--!” Alma didn’t need Granberia to tell her; she could feel it. The way her sack tensed up, the way her cock pulsed and hardened, the way her tongue could feel Granberia’s urethra moving – she was close. First came the leaking of precum, which Alma eagerly swallowed down; but then, Granberia yanked Alma Elma against her hips by the horns, forcing her cock into her throat as deep as it would go as she started to pump in glob after glob of cum into her stomach. It was a lot, far more than pretty much any other partner she’d had; she couldn’t remember them all, maybe one came close to the amount. But she could confidently say that none came close to the satisfaction she felt, to be swallowing down Granberia’s cum, to have that warmth inside of her; the sort of warmth one may only find in the balls of a dragonkin…She plunged all four fingers into herself, knowing that her pussy was next, and oh, she wanted it so, so bad inside of her!

Granberia, panting from fatigue, slowly pulled her semi-flaccid cock out of Alma’s throat… “Hah, so…S-So that’s what critical ecstasy feels like for a man. N-No wonder they end up crippled…” Deep breaths…One after the next. Then—

“But I’m not a man.” Granberia’s eyes snapped down to look at the Succubus, swallowing down the last drips of cum, opening up her mouth one more time to show that it was entirely clean within; a glance into Alma Elma’s ever cock-hungry maw. Then, those golden eyes lit up with a fire. “I summon the power of flame!” She made this incantation aloud, pushing hard on Alma’s horns to send her back on the bed. Granberia pounced on the Succubus as she fell, reaching down and just  _tearing_  those panties off before plunging herself balls-deep into Alma Elma’s pussy. There was just a hint of desperation in those eyes, a grit to her teeth.

Such an appearance fell on blind eyes as Alma Elma’s rolled back, the feeling of such a forceful entry into her causing even her mind to crack. She didn’t get a moment to breathe, either; Granberia’s full weight was bearing down on her with every bed-creaking hip-slamming thrust. The draconic knight planted her lips on Alma Elma’s neck, and the submissive Succubus could feel her skin being sucked against the sharp canine teeth of Granberia. After more than enough sucking to leave a mark, Granberia planted her lips up further along Alma’s neck, until finally their lips touched, for the third time uniting in the night. There was no more need for words, only for Alma to wrap legs, arms, wings, and tail around Granberia, pressing chests together as she ravished her.

Harder, with the Earth; faster, with the Wind; and with extra “ammunition” from the Water and renewed vigor from Fire, Granberia was putting everything she had into making sure Alma wouldn’t look to anybody else for pleasure. And so she braved the trials of Alma’s infamous five-step vaginal hell time and time again, everything in her power being used to keep herself from blowing her load within the most pleasurable hole one could find under the starry sky. Countless times, Granberia had been forced into the corner in their sparring matches, being made into Alma’s toy. She had to hold on, for her pride, and for Alma’s, plus her pleasure. Each thrust came with a grunt, a more strained moan.

But, even she had her limits, and with a cock she was so inexperienced at wielding, it was only a matter of time before a second orgasm took all the rest of her energy out of her. A flood of hot, creamy, thick semen was pumped into Alma, splurting glob by sticky glob. At the same time, Alma’s own pussy clenched and squeezed her pussy, as if making sure her cock was milked dry in the process. Granberia’s hips pressed down as hard as her strength could manage, making sure her cockhead was as deep in as she could get in this orgasm…And when it was over, she ultimately collapsed, all her energy spent in that final effort. “Haaa…I-I’m sorry, Alma…I could only last t-two rounds…” Granberia never noticed that Alma had reached her orgasm as well…

But Alma simply pressed her lips to Granberia’s nose to comfort her comrade and friend. “Babe…Two rounds with you is worth more than twenty with anyone else. You’re the first to make me cum, after all~”

“Wha-?” The lack of sleep was finally catching up to Granberia, the bags under her eyes; Alma could feel the dragonkin losing her strength to the allure of unconsciousness.

“Huhuhu…~ We’ll be doing this again, Berry. Don’t you worry…” And with that, Alma gestured with her hand, and a gust of wind blew out all the torches in the room. “Just go to sleep, babe~”

And at last, the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing between commissions. Not much else to really say about it, I suppose! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
